Cinquante Nuances de Rouge
by Sail the Ocean
Summary: She's been waiting a thousand years for a challenge like this. He's ignorant to the dangerous game he's just become ensnared in.
1. Sighting

_Cinquante Nuances de Rouge_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Kay, wanted to start off by saying ****I do not own Naruto, ****please don't sue me. This is an AU fic, based off a shit ton of other fics, but entirely my own. Anywhoooo, this is a VAMP fic, as lame as that sounds. Please, before you jump to conclusions about this being some stupid run-of-the-mill 12 year old's little vampire fantasy, take the time to read a little bit of the story. I'll try my best to stimulate your curiosity and keep you guessing. **

**One more thing, **_**please do review**_**. It would be greatly appreciated. Oh, one more thing, the title of this story (Translated from French to English) is 'Fifty Shades of Red', pun intended.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter One; Sighted_

A small pink-haired girl watched the rain fall over the empty plains outside her dusty room, her jade eyes dull and sad as she outstretched a thin, porcelain arm, allowing the rain to thrum gently on her palm. She closed her eyes, letting the sound of rain take over. She hated the rain, she really did. She longed for sunlight on her pale skin, to feel-

Her eyes shot open as a stir downstairs brought her back to reality, what could that possibly be? Someone hasn't been here in so long… so, **so long**. She looked down to her white sundress, straightening out the wrinkles with a sad smile.

Lightning flashed, in the now pitch black attic, two crimson orbs shined in the darkness, showing a set of sharp, shark-like teeth.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The raven-haired Uchiha tossed his bags onto the polished floors of his new kitchen, hearing his older brother shuffle in with more. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair, why exactly did he have to move _here_? It was only a couple blocks away from where he originally lived! This was pointless!

"Sasuke, do try not to broad so much." Itachi sighed, dropping a stack of boxes he was carrying onto the kitchen table. "And try not to be so loud, the landlord said that a very elderly woman occupies the upstairs unit." He said, opening the cardboard box labeled 'kitchen' and sorting out the appliances to be put into a suitable place.

The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his brother, "The landlord also said she's been living here for like _fifty years_, she's probably too deaf to hear anything we do." He shrugged, plucking a bottle of water from the bare refrigerator and tossing the cap into the garbage, gulping down the entire bottle in seconds.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand you are angry with me for moving, but think of it this way; it's much cheaper and you won't have to switch schools." The eldest Uchiha said, returning to the tedious task of bringing in boxes from the moving truck outside.

The younger Uchiha watched his brother disappear out the door, followed by the loud crack of lightning. His onyx eyes narrowed a fraction and he grabbed the box he was previously carrying, labeled 'Sasuke', off to find whatever room he deemed a suitable bedroom. He headed down the hallway, there were four doors, as he opened one by one, he realized two were equally sized bedrooms, a bathroom and as he went to the last door, at the very end of the hallway, he turned the knob.

"What the hell?" He whispered, the door was locked, as his fingers traced over the knob, he noticed there was no keyhole to unlock it. Curious, he set the box aside and dug through his pockets, pulling out a credit card and running it down the crease of the door.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" The sound of Itachi's exasperated voice pulled him from his task; the younger Uchiha didn't bother to turn to his brother "The door is stuck." He said blandly, continuing his jimmying of the lock once more.

Itachi sighed and grabbed his little brother's wrist, "That door goes to the upstairs portion of the house, leave it be."

"Hn." The younger Uchiha said, stuffing the card back into his pocket and heading to the room closest to the upstairs door, it was baby blue, it had clearly been a boy's room at some point, it smelled musky (as did most of the unit) and made his nose itch, but nonetheless, he dropped down his box and turned on his heel to go get more.

He was going back to school tomorrow after taking a few days off to move and get situated.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A few hours passed, Sasuke and Itachi had packed all their belongings and furniture into the old housing unit and Itachi left to drive the moving van back to wherever he had rented it from. Sasuke wandered around the small unit, annoyed and restless. He hadn't been able to get much sleep lately, in fact- he couldn't remember the last time he got a full night's rest. The purplish bags beneath his eyes were beginning to show on his pale skin.

The floorboards creaked annoyingly as he made his way out the front door, examining the vast wilderness before him, it was odd, really, he saw only one other car in the driveway, supposedly belonging to the upstairs resident, but it certainly didn't look like something a woman probably in her late seventies would drive.

It in fact, looked brand new. Shimmering crimson Shelby Mustang, the newest model he could think of with black racing stripes. Perhaps she had someone living with her- someone younger. His onyx eyes traveled along the untamed garden, the grass was grown wildly and what once was a rose bush looking to be nothing more than tangles vines covered in incredulously large thorns.

His nose crinkled; didn't they at least have a grounds keeper? Sure, the land lord looked to be in his eighties, but certainly if someone had been living here for so long he'd have the money to hire somebody to mow the grass. No wonder Itachi had gotten this place for so cheap.

He made his way out through the stone walkway leading to a murky looking pond; he could see the large, peeling house in its reflection, including the upstairs attic window…

His eyes widened a fraction, he couldn't see it very well in the dark green waters but it looked almost as if… someone were standing in the window, he turned on his heel to see nothing there, his dark brows furrowed together in confusion, but his attention was soon drawn away by Itachi pulling into the driveway.

Something in the back of his mind felt uneasy, but he knew it would be best not to linger on it, it was probably just the upstairs neighbor.

_Probably._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Sasuke was still awake when his alarm clock went off, kept awake by nightmares and strange noises from upstairs. Even the smallest creak had him on edge, he heard small creaks, like feather-light footsteps, then a slight dragging noise that made him all the more curious about the upstairs tenant. Was it the older woman's walker scratching the floors?

He sighed and tapped the button atop his alarm clock, silencing its damnable beeping. His head was pounding from lack of sleep, but he knew he needed to go back to school; he needed to get away from his brother for a little while. A few days together with him only served to remind him how annoying it was to spend time with his family. All it did was bring back annoying memories of the past.

He pulled on his school uniform, a crisp white, button-up shirt and black slacks, held around his waist with a simple black belt. He finger-combed through his hair as he gathered up his school work, wandering how much make-up work would be shoved in his face when he arrived, he sighed, knowing that with his luck, he'd be buried in it for the next few days.

Well, at least it would be a reasonable excuse for his brother to leave him alone.

The inky-haired teen walked into the kitchen, grabbing an orange bottle of pills from the counter, dropping one into his mouth as he put some bread into the toaster, looking down at his wrist watch to assure himself he had at least thirty minutes to eat breakfast and drive himself to school.

His phone beeped from his pocket and he couldn't help but sigh as he pulled out his simple flip-phone to press it sluggishly to his ear, "This better be important, dobe."

"_I told you not to call me that, teme!" _An annoyed voice snarled from the other side of the phone, so loudly in fact, that the Uchiha tiredly moved it away from his face for a moment until the blonde shut his stupid trap.

Sasuke watched the slices of toast pop up from the toaster and thoughtlessly began to munch on the corners, "Well? Speak."

"_Well, I wanted to see what your new house was like! So how about after school- huh? Oh, alright, I'll tell him- Shikamaru and Neji are coming too!" _

"What? I never agreed to-"

"_Oh hey! Gotta' go, bus is here, see you at school teme!"_

The line then went dead and the Uchiha was left to glare daggers at his cell phone screen. "Stupid dobe." He grumbled, shouldering his school bag and grabbing his keys off the table, not bothering to say goodbye to his brother as he slammed the door behind him, groaning when he noticed it was once again, pouring rain.

He wanted to move someday, he hated this rain, this place and the memories that rested here. All he wanted was to move far, far away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The pink-haired girl watched the boy no younger than seventeen drive off, her curiosity piqued, she ran her tongue over her razor-like teeth. Her somber jade eyes flickering crimson for a split second. She could smell him the second he entered the house, being so hungry didn't help.

A small smirk touched her lips as her fringed bangs fell over her crimson eyes, "Uchiha blood, it's been so long since I've smelled something so delicious." He pondered to herself, looking at the age-old clock, the second hand ticking past each Roman numeral with agonizingly slow pace.

Her arms crossed over her chest, her food tapped restlessly on the floor, what should she do? It's been so long since she played a nice game of cat and mouse… she could just take them in the night, but she's become so bored of that… Her eyes wandered to the sky, softening to a saddened jade.

"Perhaps… I should return to school, one last time." An achingly melodic voice rang out.


	2. Hunger

_Cinquante Nuances de Rouge_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sigh, again, **_**I don't own Naruto. **_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter Two; Hunger_

Green eyes narrowed as she jumped through the window of her home. She snarled as she looked down to her mint green dress, ruined. She clenched harshly on the front of the garment, in one quick tug she ripped it from her lean form.

_Pity, I liked that dress. _She thought with a sigh, lapping the drying blood from around her lips. She looked around her home, realizing how dusty it had gotten over the years. She supposed she hadn't really had use of anything besides the attic, that's where she slept, after all. The rest she deemed useless and ignored. Her crimson-painted finger slid across the mantle of her fireplace, she crinkled her nose in disgust at the layer of black dust.

Grimacing, she pulled a crimson cased phone from her pocket, dialing a number so quickly her fingers appeared to be a blur; Sakura was a very impatient woman. _Very _impatient indeed, everything in the mortal world seemed to move so slowly, so agonizingly slowly.

"_White Leaf High school, this is Shizune speaking, how may I help you_?" A rather distracted feminine voice spoke.

"Yes, I'd like to enroll in your facility." Sakura's velvety purr answered. It wasn't her fault, everything about her was designed to call in prey, down to her deliciously curved bodice, she was a siren, but she much preferred to think of herself as a black widow.

_Draw them in, use them as you see fit, then suck them dry._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Where the hell are we going, teme? This driveway is huge!" Naruto marveled, looking at the expanse of thick forestry that surrounded the narrow, gravel driveway that they'd been traveling down for the past five minutes; however to Naruto, who had ADHD, it seemed like _hours._

"Man, Naruto, would you just shut up?" Shikamaru grumbled from the backseat, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. The blonde Uzumaki hadn't shut up about how long it was taking them to get to Sasuke's new house since they got in the car. Neji had yet to say a word and was simply glaring at the blonde with his stoic, milky colored eyes.

"Hn. Here." Sasuke grumbled, turning off his car and unbuckling himself, hopping from the vehicle and ignoring the loud gasp of his idiotic blonde friend, who had a horrified look on his face as he turned to face the raven haired teen, his face drained of all color, for a split second, Sasuke felt a pang of concern for the blonde haired boy, that is, until he opened his stupid dobe mouth.

"Teme! IT LOOKS LIKE A HOUSE FROM A SCARY MOVIE!" He shrieked, jumping behind Neji and cowering in silence, Shikamaru, who had face-palmed, wandering why he even hung out with that blonde idiot, turned to Sasuke who was glaring harshly at Naruto, as if trying to melt him with his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, looks good man." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head, although it was true, something was off about the house. Gave him the creeps, in fact, he was pretty sure he was something move around in the highest window a second ago, but decidedly said nothing.

"Did you say you had a neighbor?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. She's pretty old and I've only been here a day. Haven't seen her yet." He said, examining the attic window once more, he couldn't see anything, no movement, he was certain there was someone there this morning…

"WHAT IF SHE'S… a witch?" Naruto whispered the last of his sentence, eyeing the upstairs part of the building with terror, Sasuke, who had had quite enough with the blonde's idiocy, smacked him on top of the head. "Shut up."

The blonde wailed loudly over his bumped head, as the other three males headed inside the building.

They didn't seem to notice the set of amused jade eyes on them as they did so.

**. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . **

Cigarette smoke curled from her cherry painted lips as she watched the set of undeniably handsome men walk straight into her den. She wandered if they could sense the danger, or if they were completely oblivious to it.

She pressed the long French-style cigarette holder between her lips, sucking back the smoke. Her eyes eerily glowing red in the darkness, making her crimson silk night gown glitter, her long silvery pink strands glowed in the setting sun, casting an orange glow on the silky locks. A feral grin tugged at her lips, her rows of razor sharp teeth gleaming venomously as she watched the blonde in the driveway fearfully running inside.

_My, my, this is going to be a __**fun**__ little game._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Sasuke was awake yet again when his alarm went off, regardless of the tireless night he'd spent with his school friends, even after they took their leave; he was left alone to his thoughts. No strange noises from the upstairs tonight, the old woman must have went to bed earlier than the day before. He rose sluggishly from his bed, continuing his morning ritual before heading off to school, not missing the fact that the bags under his eyes were getting darker.

He pulled into the school driveway slower than usual, his movements were more sluggish, his arms felt like lead and his brain was pounding ferociously against his skull. The shrill shrieks of women that tirelessly threw themselves at him were in no way helping his foul mood. He had yet to see any of his friends, which was a good sign, it meant he wouldn't have to deal with the dobe's loud screeching-

"Teme!"

_Damn it all to hell. _He thought bitterly, his teeth gnashing roughly against each other as he slowly turned his head to look at the disgustingly cheerful blonde, standing there with his obnoxiously bright orange back pack slung over his shoulder.

Sasuke slammed his locker shut with more force than necessary as a small tap on his shoulder ignited the flames of his already seething anger, he turned on his heel, ready to leap at yet another one of his annoying fan girls, when he was greeted with the most peculiar sight.

It was a girl he'd never seen before, which was odd because he was student council president and supposed to know all students at least by name, but that wasn't even close to the cause of his slight shock, though you'd never see it on his face.

She was about a head shorter than him, with the oddest colored hair, it was silver with a strong pink hue, it hung in long, straight tendrils to her hips, framing her pale-as-paper heart shaped face and she had the oddest jade eyes, framed with long black lashes. The lower portion of her face was hidden beneath a medical mask (Actually not that odd in Japan, with the expanse of people it was a way of keeping colds from spreading). She wore the regular student uniform for girls, except instead of the basic ruffled, black mini-skirt she wore a long black skirt that went past her knees, and a white, button-up shirt tucked into the hem. He had to admit it looked nice on her. She had perfect curves and the modesty was always a look Sasuke himself had preferred.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the girl looked up from beneath her straight, fringed bangs, a flash of amusement passed through her eyes- those captivatingly odd jade eyes. "You're the student body president, are you not?" She questioned her voice velvety and smooth, the voice of a woman, not a girl.

Naruto seemed too shocked by the rare beauty before him to say anything.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke answered blandly, his eyes returning to a bored stoic as the initial shock of the girl's appearance wore off. Something about her seemed off, very off. He just couldn't place it.

"The principal said I should find you for my tour of the facility, ne?" She questioned, her voice melodic and amused, with a dark underline that Sasuke couldn't place his finger on.

"I… See." He answered slowly, eyeing the girl warily. Slightly irritated the principal hadn't thought to seek him out and ask him before throwing this strange girl in his hands. But it was too late to think of that and it was his duty as student council president to escort each new student around the school… even possible fan girls.

He loathed the idea of this girl being as annoying as the rest and didn't want to chance even speaking to her, yet, it was his duty and regardless of his feelings on the matter, her would have to do it. His onyx eyes wandered to the clock for a second, then back to the exotic beauty.

"Where is your first class miss…?" He drawled on, not knowing her name and not particularly caring to know it.

The girls eyes sparked with some unreadable emotion and he could almost swear he was a flicker of red, but brushed it aside, that was impossible.

"Ringo… Ringo Nawasaki and my first class should be Fourth year History." She answered with a feral grin (Which of course Sasuke did not see, due to the medical mask.)

Sasuke nodded, "That's my next class as well. Follow me." He said gruffly, beginning to walk in the direction of his next class when he realized he couldn't hear the girl walking beside him, he turned to look back and call to the stupid girl, when he realized she was no longer standing there.

"Uchiha-San?" An unmistakable, melodic voice called from ahead, he turned to see the strange girl looking back at him with amused, jade eyes. He felt a strange confusion wash over him as to how the girl had soundlessly gotten ahead of him.

"Hn." He grunted, shaking away the uneasy feeling in his chest as he walked off to class with the strange girl.

He had a feeling this day would be less than enjoyable.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Mouthwatering, absolutely __**mouthwatering**__. Feel lucky I like a challenge, boy, or I would have consumed you whole days ago. _The pinkette's mind ran wild as she soundlessly walked beside the Uchiha male, her movements more like graceful dancing than walking, catching the eye of many handsome young men, she would have indulged her hunger on any of those men, had she not been preoccupied with a certain raven-haired teen at the moment. Plus, she knew they would never sate her hunger.

Simple feedings never did anymore.

She watched the way the lean male moved, the way he would run his fingers through his glistening, raven locks when he was annoyed. Her tongue ran over her lips, she was tempted to just consume him right now. It's been a very long time since she's seen such a beautiful young man. Such a long time.

He lead her into a classroom that already seemed to be packed with students, her nose crinkled at the disgusting smell of such low-bloods that had overpowered the delicious smell of Uchiha blood. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as one of the females swooned aimlessly over the Uchiha, barking annoyingly childish things to her prey. Oh how annoying that was to her.

Males eyed the silver-pink haired woman in awe, while the females began to reek of jealousy, a disgusting smell that Sakura thought made the blood taste disgustingly foul. The Uchiha strode to a seat in the back, while Sakura sat in one closer to the front, in an uninhabited row of seats where she couldn't smell the disgustingly murky blooded humans around her.

She examined her perfectly filed crimson nails with lackluster interest, she'd been to more schools than she'd ever care to count and graduated enough times to have a diploma for at least two generations of graduating classes.

Something made her stomach flip and she watched a redheaded woman walk in, she wasn't much to look at, her chest ample, yet not as perfectly rounded and perky as the pinkette, her eyes were a russet brown that looked almost red in color. She wore the tiniest skirt the school would allow and her blouse was barley buttoned at the color, showing off scandalous amounts of cleavage. Her hair reached just to the center of her bust, and was tame and combed on the right, while wild and considerably shorter on the left.

Sakura's blood boiled as she saw the woman, she reeked, and Sakura knew why. _Filthy little half-breed. _Sakura thought, watching the woman saunter up to sit beside the Uchiha, which caused the pinkette to grind her shark-like teeth beneath her mask. The filthy little abomination must not be strong enough to smell her. She sucked in a slow, steady breath.

She smirked beneath her mask, watching the Uchiha blatantly ignore the woman. _Good boy. _She chided within her mind, turning her attention back to the chalkboard as the teacher walked in, a silver-haired man with an eye patch covering his left eye. He hand one of his hands stuffed lazily into his pocket and the older holding a book in front of his face, his charcoal eye scanning the page with interest.

"Class," He called attention, never once turning away from his book, "We have a new student today, Ringo, would you please stand and identify yourself to the other students?" He said casually.

Sakura stood without protest, raising her hand gracefully and turning to face the class, emotionlessly cold jade eyes boring holes into anyone who dared look at her, the filthy little half-breed excluded as she was too busy trying to catch the eye of the Uchiha.

She returned to her seat as Mr. Hatake, as he had introduced himself for her sake, tried to explain where they were in their studies, she of course had already been through this subject multiple times and had no need to barley participate in the class. She was in her human days, considered a genius. Of course it was on the battlefield, not the schoolyard, but there wasn't much a difference.

She leaned her cheek into her soft palm with a hidden smile, _An Uchiha __**and **__a filthy little mongrel. My, my what else will I see today?_


	3. Round One

_Cinquante Nuances de Rouge_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Well, **_**I don't own Naruto. **_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter Three; Round One_

The class ended quite uneventfully, and Sakura began to wander just how long she would continue this little game, but of course, that is entirely up for her little Uchiha to decide. He walked her to her next class, which sadly she didn't have with him, but that was okay, she could wait.

The class went dreadfully slowly and nothing even relatively interesting to her had happened, as she looked down to her schedule, she found that her next period was lunch. She nearly chuckled at the irony as the Uchiha offered to walk her (Merely because she was new, of course.)

Human food no longer appealed to the pinkette, but she indeed found it interesting. She couldn't remember the last time she'd craved for anything but human flesh.

She found that a shy girl from her second period class, Hinata, as she had introduced herself, offered the pinkette a seat at her table, she thought to decline her offer, but Sakura could smell the blonde haired man that had been in her home a couple days ago on the lavender-haired girl and accepted her offer.

"S-So, R-Ringo-San, where d-do you come from?" Hinata questioned, watching the odd silver-pink haired girl scan the room with her frighteningly dangerous eyes, eyes that made Hinata wish she wouldn't have invited the girl to sit with her, but she wasn't one to judge off of appearances.

The woman's annoying stuttering was starting to bother the pinkette, but nonetheless for the moment she was an important piece in Sakura's little game, so she would bear with this a while longer. "I travel a lot, I can't really remember where it all started though, I'm sorry." She responded as kindly as she could muster.

The milky-eyed girl seemed taken aback by the soothing kindness in her voice and finally stopped her damn fidgeting, much to Sakura's relief. Moments later, a blonde-haired girl joined the Hyuga at the table. "Hey Hinata- Hey, who's this?" The blonde blinked stupidly at Sakura, who was already annoyed with the lack of her little Uchiha.

"T-this-this i-is-"

"Ringo." Sakura smiled sweetly, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, blinking her beautiful jade eyes at the baby-blue eyed girl, who's cheeks reddened at the girl in front of her, was- was this woman flirting with her? Why… was she attracted to this chick? She didn't like girls!

Sakura wanted to chuckle at the blonde's conflicting facial expression and loss of words, she could tell her natural animalistic appeal was affecting the weak-witted mortal, it was actually kind of cute. However Sakura really didn't like blondes all that much and if she were to feast upon one of these girls it would have been the Hyuga, her blood smells nice and besides the annoying stuttering, she was quite pretty.

"I-Ino… wait- My name! MY NAME is Ino." The blonde chuckled nervously, taking a seat beside Hinata with her trey of salad, noticing the pinkette wasn't eating she arched a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow, "Don't like the school food?"

Sakura chuckled, a melodic noise that had both girls at the table blushing, "You could say that."

The blonde looked like she was about to question the cryptic statement, when four males approaching the table drew her attention away, Sakura wanted to snort at the girls annoyingly short attention span, when the delicious scent of her prey caused her to dangerously grin beneath her medical mask.

"Oi! You're the girl from this morning!" The blonde she'd smelled on the lavender-haired girl exclaimed, taking a seat beside the Uchiha, who had taken a seat next to the pinkette, eyeing her warily, as if he expected her to leap at him. _If only you knew, my precious little toy._

She chatted aimlessly through lunch period, sadly her little Uchiha didn't want to play with her, so she ended up warily going through boring classes which meant virtually nothing to her.

The day ended uneventfully, not that she really expected it to.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Night came quickly and Sakura was growing restless. She decided to do something fun, allow herself a little leeway, she crept through the younger Uchiha's window, he seemed to be in a pointlessly restless sleep. She watched him turn aimlessly, smirking in the darkness. Her crimson glowing eyes brightening with hunger as she bent over his bed with a feral grin.

"Dormez bien, mon précieux fête. **(1)**" She whispered, touching his forehead lightly, in that moment, he fell into a deep, hypnotic sleep. Her crimson painted fingernails traced the curve of his jaw, she leaned forward, close enough to feel his faint breath of her lips, an animalistic snarl escaped her lips.

_No, not yet. I'm not done with you yet. _

**Sleep well, my precious feast.**


End file.
